


Paperclips

by StutteryPrince



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Dr. Fox doing some snooping for an experiment, he loves them and they love him, no matter how much they annoy him, richard is unikitty and puppycorn's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Now, she wouldn’t call what she was doing stalking, per se, but rather studying.Richard, Unikitty, and Puppycorn were all sitting on the couch within the darken living room, a movie playing on the TV and the two royals snuggled up a blanket. Dr. Fox hummed as she observed them from her place behind on the potted planets, her binoculars set specifically on Richard. She had gotten a single sparkle matter sample from him and she was determined to get more in the name of science.“I mean, he made one so he must be able to make more right,” she whispered to herself, flipping to another sheet on her notepad.





	Paperclips

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this! There is going to be so much more from me.

Now, she wouldn’t call what she was doing  _ stalking _ , per se, but rather  _ studying _ . 

 

Richard, Unikitty, and Puppycorn were all sitting on the couch within the darken living room, a movie playing on the TV and the two royals snuggled up a blanket. Dr. Fox hummed as she observed them from her place behind on the potted planets, her binoculars set specifically on Richard. She had gotten a single sparkle matter sample from him and she was determined to get more in the name of science.

 

“I mean, he made one so he must be able to make more right,” she whispered to herself, flipping to another sheet on her notepad.

 

Though he was barely focused on the movie Unikitty had chosen, Richard still jumped a bit when he suddenly felt something against his side. He looked over to see Puppycorn slumped against him, the young prince barely keeping his eyes open as he tried to continue watching the movie. Smiling softly, he glanced at Unikitty to see her struggling to stay awake as well, swaying before her eyes snapped back open and she shook her head in an attempt to stay awake.

 

“Prince, Princess,” Richard said, a slight chuckle to his voice. “Are you getting tired?”

 

“Whuzzut,” Unikitty slurred, her unfocused gaze landing on him. “No no, I’m not...I’m not getting…”

 

Unikitty yawned as she fell over, resting her head against him much like her little brother. Richard sighed as he lighted down onto the couch, allowing the two siblings to rest in a more comfortable position against him. He shifted to try and grab the remote to turn off the movie, but he had to suppress a small laugh when both of them clung to him tighter instead.

 

“Looks like I’m stuck,” Richard mumbled to himself, smiling at the dozing royals with something that could only be amusement.

 

Dr. Fox tilted her head, humming quietly as she looked at her notes. This wasn’t one of the things that made him happy, at least not to her knowledge. She had always thought Richard to be in a constant state of slight annoyance with his charges, but this? This was something short of fatherly affection! Regardless of how puzzling it was to watch this, Dr. Fox adjusted her binoculars and put her pencil to her paper.

 

“Mmmrichard,” Puppycorn suddenly murmured, making the advisor crack one eye open to look at him.

 

“Yes, Prince?”

 

“Can you do the...the thing? The lullaby? Pleeeease?”

 

Richard’s eyes widened at the request, but he simply sighed and rolled his eyes, giving the dog a smile. The sound of them talking roused Unikitty awake, the princess sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

 

“Only if you and Unikitty go to your beds to sleep.”

 

“Buuuuut yoooooou’re cooomfortablllle,” Unikitty whined, nuzzling against Richard and pulling the blanket over her head.

 

“No bed, no lullaby,” Richard teased in almost a sing-song voice, smiling when Puppycorn woke up more at it.

 

“Sis, come one, I wanna hear the lullaby.”

 

Puppycorn gave Unikitty soft pushes until she relented, grumbling as she climbed on top of Richard and laid down there instead, placing her chin on her crossed paws and pouting. Richard floated with ease despite the weight of the princess and took down the hall with Puppycorn trailing behind him, the clicks of his claws ringing through the silent hallways.

 

Dr. Fox snuck as quietly as she could behind them, falling still every time she caught one of Puppycorn’s ears turning toward her. He didn’t seem to notice anything in his sleepy state, but there was no way she was about to take any chances. As Richard opened the door to Unikitty’s room and careful slid her into bed, he stopped in his tracks at the sound of her voice.

 

“Richard?”

 

“Yes, Princess,” he asked, giving Puppycorn a look that said “just a second.” before turning to her. “What is it?”

 

“Tuck me in?”

 

At first, he had intended of turning right back around and floating out, but when she whipped out those kitten eyes, his resolve broke with a titter from him. Unikitty smiled innocently as she snuggled under the covers, Richard tucking her in as he gave her a look filled with false accusation. 

 

“Aren’t you a little too old to still want me to tuck you in, Princess?”

 

“Sorry, can’t hear you I’m sleeping.”

 

Unikitty began to let out exaggerated snores, rolling over to face away from Richard. To Dr. Fox’s surprise, the advisor let out a few full blown bouts of laughter, but her jaw feel open as she watched a few paperclips and pens appears from his head, disappearing before they hit the ground. 

 

“So that’s it,” Dr. Fox declared a little too loudly, causing Puppycorn to look over at where he heard her voice.

 

“Huh?”

 

Dr. Fox yelped and dashed around the corner, the sounds of Puppycorn’s sniffing causes her heart to race. Ooooh dear gsoh, she was about to be caught. What would she say? Sure, she could lie, but there would be no way to explain the binoculars and notepad at all.

 

“Prince? I thought you were going to bed.”

 

“Hu-Oh! Coming! Just thought I heard something.”

 

Dr. Fox let out a sigh of relief when she heard them walking further down the hall, peeking out from her hiding place and waiting a few seconds before she returned to following them. 

 

Puppycorn, having shaken off a bit of his tiredness, happily sprang into bed, running in a few quick circles before plopping down and crossing his paws. He laid his head down and closed his eyes, but he opened them to look up at Richard expectantly.

 

“Well?”

 

“Well what?”

 

“Richard,” Puppycorn giggled. “You said that if Unikitty and I went to bed, you’d sing me the lullaby.”

 

“Hm. I did say that, didn’t I?”

 

Puppycorn snorted a laugh while Richard simply chuckled, clearing his throat before letting out a small sigh. 

 

_ “Puppies and kittens, with bright red and blue mittens, sleeping the day away. Cuddled together in a perfect night’s weather, much too tired to play.” _

 

Dr. Fox scribbled down notes as she observed the two, trying to ignore just how compelling the lullaby was. She needed more data if she was going to create an experiment for Richard to get more sparkle matter samples, but goodness, that monotone voice was good for putting people to sleep. Shaking her head to stay awake, Dr. Fox tried to focus more on her studies, instead of how comfortable the floor looked.

 

Puppycorn’s eyes were falling closed as Richard continued, the young prince yawning before his breathing finally evened out and he fell asleep. Richard stopped singing when he noticed the sleeping dog in front of him, simply humming a laugh and pulling his blanket over him. 

 

“Goodnight, Prince.”

 

“Goodnight, dad…”

 

Richard paused for a moment, many more paperclips, ink pens and even sticky notes appearing above him, before he smiled and shook his head as he floated out of the room.

 

Dr. Fox quickly pressed herself against the wall, luckily having regained her consciousness again when Richard stopped singing. She waited until he turned the corner down the fall before she let out a quiet, “Yesss!” as she checked over her notes, snickering as she rushed back to the lab.

 

Dr. Fox laughed with pure triumph as she flit from screen to screen, her notes projected onto them with a few more blueprints and calculations all about them.

 

“This is amazing! I can’t believe I didn’t see it before! Everyone has a source for their sparkle matter and I can’t believe I missed a huge main one of Richard’s!”

 

Dr. Fox entered a few more calculations before hitting a button, pulling up diagram of Richard and his sparkle matter samples.

 

“Acting as a father to Unikitty and Puppycorn!”


End file.
